


In der Kälte

by Servena



Series: Unüberbrückbare Differenzen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Cold, F/M, Hoth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia und Han sitzen zusammen in der Eiswüste von Hoth fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Kälte

Als das Polarlicht schließlich am Nachthimmel verblasste, kehrten sie zu ihrem Gleiter zurück. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, als könnten sie damit diesen kostbaren Moment zerstören, der zwischen ihnen hing. Schweigend stiegen sie ein und Han Solo legte den Hebel um, um damit den Motor wieder zu surrendem Leben zu erwecken.

Nichts passierte.

Sie hörte sein unterdrücktes Fluchen durch das Funkgerät, und wie er alle möglichen Schalter drückte und Einstellungen prüfte. Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl der Vorahnung fragte sie schließlich: „Was ist los?“

„Was denken Sie denn?“, schallte es durch die Kopfhörer zurück. „Die Karre springt nicht an. Die Kälte hat ihr wohl den Rest gegeben.“

„Sie scherzen.“

„Glauben Sie mir, Prinzesschen, in so einer Situation mache nicht mal ich Witze.“ Die Glaskuppel über ihren Köpfen öffnete sich und Han stieg aus. „Ich werfe mal einen Blick auf den Motor.“

Sie löste den Gurt und folgte ihm zum Heck des Gleiters, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er den Motorraum checkte und danach dem störrischen Gleiter einen Tritt verpasste.

„Oh ja, das wird uns bestimmt hier herausbringen, Captain, toll gemacht“, sagte sie ironisch.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Im Moment, meine Liebe, wird uns überhaupt nichts hier herausbringen. Der Gleiter hat zu lange gestanden, der Motor ist kälter as ein Eiswürfel, und die Heizung hat kapituliert. Vor Sonnenaufgang macht dieses Ding keinen Mucks mehr.“

Sie warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Na wundervoll!“

„Wir hätten eben nicht anhalten sollen!“, sagte er und lehnte sich gegen das Gefährt.

„Meine Idee war das ja wohl nicht!“, gab sie bissig zurück.

„Sie hatten es aber auch nicht sonderlich eilig, wieder loszukommen, oder?“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, den Gleiter wieder in Gang zu bringen –“

„Als ob ich das hätte ahnen können!“, fuhr er auf. „Das ist ein Konstruktionsfehler, die Dinger sind für eine solche Umgebung gar nicht gebaut.“

„Was Besseres bekommen wir aber nicht, also gewöhnen Sie sich dran!“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, während die beiden sich wieder beruhigten. Leia spürte, wie ihr die Kälte durch die gefütterte Jacke kroch; fröstelnd rieb sie die Hände aneinander. „Und, haben Sie einen Plan, Sie Held?“, fragte sie gereizt.

„Fällt Eurer Durchlaucht einmal nichts ein?“, schoss er zurück.

„Sie sind hier der Abenteurer, oder nicht?“

Er seufzte. „Wie Sie meinen. Hier bleiben können wir auf jeden Fall nicht. Ohne Heizung werden wir im Gleiter genau so schnell erfrieren wie draußen.“

„Wie weit ist es zurück zur Basis?“

Er begann auf- und ab zu gehen, während sie mit verschränkten Armen im Schnee stand und ihm dabei zusah. „Zu weit“, erklärte er. „Und selbst wenn wir es zurück schaffen, sind bis dahin die Tore längst dicht.“

„Also sind wir ausgesperrt“, stellte sie fest. „In der Eiswüste. Ohne Heizung. Sie haben wirklich ein großes Talent, einen aufzumuntern.“

„Ich bin zuständig für die Fakten, nicht die Aufmunterung.“

„Sind Sie zufällig auch zuständig für spektakuläre Rettungsaktionen? Wie in der Schlacht von Yavin zum Beispiel?“ Für einen Moment war ironische Unterton einem sanfteren Tonfall gewichen, und in ihren Augen stand etwas wie Anerkennung.

„Nun, ich habe zumindest eine Idee, wie wir möglichst nicht draufgehen. Aber ich warne Sie, das wird eine ganz schön ungemütliche Nacht, Prinzesschen!“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Habe ich eine Wahl?“, murmelte sie.

Aber er hatte sich bereits von ihr abgewandt und begann den Innenraum des Gleiters zu durchwühlen. Er barg einige Decken und einige andere Dinge und drückte ihr nebenbei ein Elektrofernglas in die Hand. „Schauen Sie sich mal um“, wies er sie an. „Unangenehmer Besuch ist das einzige, was uns jetzt noch fehlt.“ Währenddessen schnürte er die Decken zusammen.

Sie setzte sich das Fernglas an die Augen. Zuerst sah sie nur weißes Nichts um sie herum, doch mit einigen Filtern gelang es ihr schließlich, auch die entfernten Berghänge vor dem dunklen Himmel zu erkennen. „Was schwebt Ihnen denn da so vor?“, fragte sie und suchte sorgfältig den Horizont ab.

Er warf sich einen Beutel über die Schultern. „Wampas zum Beispiel. Gute Jäger, und verdammt schwer umzubringen.“

„Na herrlich.“ Sie ließ den Blick über die Ebene schweifen und hielt plötzlich inne. „Da ist etwas.“

„Was?“, fragte er und machte Anstalten, ihr das Fernglas aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und zoomte näher heran. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. „Tauntauns! Vermutlich dieselben, die wir auf dem Hinflug gesehen haben.“

Jetzt nahm er ihr doch das Fernglas aus der Hand – was sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte – und sah selbst nach. „Eine ganze Herde, die in Richtung der Felsen unterwegs sind…das ist gut. Besser als ich gehofft hatte.“

„So?“ Man hörte ihr an, dass sie es leid war, auf eine Erklärung zu warten.

„Tauntauns ziehen sich nachts häufig in Höhlen zurück, um sich dort warm zu halten. Wenn sie zu den Felsen ziehen, bedeutet das, dass dort ein Unterschlupf ist, vielleicht auch für uns. Und es ist nicht allzu weit.“

„Einen Unterschlupf, den wir uns mit stinkenden Tauntauns teilen können, das scheint wirklich mein Glückstag zu sein.“ Sie seufzte, dann schnappte sie sich zwei miteinander verschnürte Decken und stapfte los. „Also, worauf warten wir?“

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der festgefrorene Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, während sie unermüdlich voranstapften, den Blick geheftet auf die Bergkette, die kaum näher zu kommen schien. Um sie her erstreckte sich eine endlose Weite aus Eis und Schnee.

Hin und wieder hob Han das Fernglas, um den Weg der kleinen Tauntaun-Herde weit vor ihnen zu verfolgen.

„Was hätten Sie eigentlich gemacht, wenn wir keine Höhle gefunden hätten? – Die wir übrigens noch nicht gefunden haben“, fügte sie hinzu, während sie hinter ihm hertrottete.

„An einer geschützten Stelle das Notfallzelt aufgebaut“, erklärte er und deutete auf ein kleines Bündel, das er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. „Aber das wäre eine verdammt kalte Angelegenheit geworden.“

„Aha.“ Zum scheinbar hundertsten Mal zog sie die Schnur zurecht, die die Decken auf ihrem Rücken hielt, und die bereits schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter schnitt.

Er blieb stehen, bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, und machte dann Anstalten, ihr das abzunehmen. „Geben Sie mal her, Prinzesschen, das ist ohnehin viel zu schwer für sie –“

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Unterstehen Sie sich, Sie…“, in ihrer Empörung fiel ihr keine passende Beleidigung ein.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut, wollte ja nur behilflich sein!“ Sie schnaubte nur und stapfte weiter, und er folgte ihr mit einem Schulterzucken.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde, die sie damit verbrachte, stumm durch den Schnee zu trotten und sich immer wieder frierend die Arme zu reiben, ließ sie sich ihr Gepäck schließlich widerstandslos abnehmen.

Einige Zeit lang war sie sogar überzeugt, dass die Felsen überhaupt nie näher kommen würden; dass sie so lange durch diese Hölle aus klirrendem Frost wandern würden, bis sie schließlich erfrieren würden. Aber sie hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als ihre Zweifel zu äußern. Und schließlich erreichten sie tatsächlich die Hügelkette.

„Na endlich“, murmelte sie und rieb ihre Hände aneinander. Nicht, dass es etwas brachte. Die Kälte schien bis in ihre Knochen vorgedrungen zu sein. „Wohin sind die Tauntauns verschwunden?“

Er deutete nach rechts, wo der Untergrund zum Hang hin anstieg und eine Menge Geröll den Boden bedeckte. „Hier lang.“

Vorsichtig balancierten sie über den unebenen Untergrund, und als Leia einmal fast den Halt verlor, packte er sie gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm. „Danke“, sagte sie und lächelte leicht.

„Keine Ursache.“

Sie rochen die Tauntauns, bevor sie den Eingang der Höhle im Dunkeln richtig erkennen konnten. Dieser Gestank war selbst in der beißend kalten Luft unverwechselbar. Leia rümpfte leicht die Nase, aber inzwischen war sie so durchgefroren, dass sie wohl auch neben einem Wookie geschlafen hätte, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Die Tauntauns hatten sich einige Meter vom Eingang entfernt in Gruppen zusammengekauert und sahen nur kurz auf, als die beiden Menschen eintraten. Die Schneeechsen kannten keine Furcht vor Menschen und konnten sogar soweit gezähmt werden, dass man sie als Reittiere nutzen konnte. Jetzt rollten sie sich bald wieder zusammen und schenkten den Fremden kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

Han und Leia richteten sich etwas entfernt von den Tieren ein Lager her, indem sie die Decken ausbreiteten. Hier, wo sie vor dem kalten Wind geschützt waren und die Körperwärme der Tauntauns die Luft bereits angewärmt hatte, froren sie nicht mehr so sehr. Trotzdem legte sich Leia eine der Decken um die Schultern und zog noch einmal den Kragen ihrer Jacke hoch. Han hatte sich neben ihr niedergelassen.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch, als ich sagte, dass so etwas ganz romantisch sein könnte?“, sagte er.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch, dass ich es ganz und gar nicht romantisch fand, mit Ihnen in der Eiswüste festzusitzen?“, konterte sie. „Meine Gefühle haben sich diesbezüglich nicht geändert.“

„Zu schade.“

Sie gähnte und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir hier nicht im Schlaf erfrieren?“, fragte sie.

Han zuckte die Schultern und grinste. „Wir müssen es nur wie die Tauntauns machen.“ Bevor sie Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, hatte er bereits einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie an sich herangezogen. Einen Moment lang sträubte sie sich, aber dann blieb sie einfach liegen, den Kopf an seiner Brust. „Fein“, murmelte sie, und es klang nicht so bissig wie beabsichtigt. Das war schließlich nur, um nicht doch noch zu erfrieren. Nicht wahr?

Als sie einschlief, lag ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.


End file.
